As a kind of induction-discharge-type ignition control apparatuses for single internal combustion engines, so-called transistor-magneto-type ignition control apparatuses are known (Patent Document 1). This type of ignition control apparatus operates using, as a power supply, the electric power generated by an ignition coil along with rotation of an internal combustion engine, and controls initiation and termination (discharge) of energization of the ignition coil based on a pulse signal generated by the ignition coil. Then, this type of ignition control apparatus applies to a spark plug, a high voltage generated at the time of termination of the energization of the ignition coil, thereby causing a discharge to occur and thus igniting a fuel-air mixture introduced into a cylinder of the internal combustion engine. This type of ignition control apparatus includes circuit elements, such as a capacitor, a Zener diode, and a transistor, and respective circuit constants thereof are previously set so as to acquire a desired ignition timing.